Será mesmo verdade?
by marypotts
Summary: Oneshot.SasuSaku - 1ª Fic - É real? Ou um sonho? Por que é tão dificil acreditar que seja verdade?


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke eu aceito se o Kishimoto quiser me presentear**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma hora da madrugada de uma quente e clara noite em Konoha , a luz da lua passava pelas janelas iluminando uma certa kunoichi dos cabelos rosados que dormia inquieta.

De repente um barulho acorda Sakura, ..ela abre os olhos de repente e decide levantar para ver o que era..

- Eu mereço ter q levantar no meio da noite por causa de barulho ai,- Ela resmungava enquanto calçava seu chinelo rosa se levantando da cama...Não pensou duas vezes, pegou logo duas kunais e avançou a espreita do ninja invasor,

"Vai ver só como eu recebo visitantes inesperados.." Ela pensava ainda sonolenta..até que uma mão segurou seu pulso por trás, imobilizando-a, Sakura virou a cabeça imediatamente e..

-Sasuke-kun!!??-

------------------------------------------

Duas horas da madrugada da mesma quente e clara noite de Konoha , a luz da lua passava pelas janelas iluminando a certa kunoichi dos cabelos rosados que acordava um pouco assustada...

" A tinha sido um sonho" Ela pensou. Para Haruno Sakura, era habitual sonhar com Uchiha Sasuke, " ... Mas parecia tão real.." Ela continuava pensando enquanto esticou o braço espreguiçando e tocou em alguém..Assustada ela retirou a mão e virou-se para o lado a fim de ver quem era...

-Sakura?- Ele disse enquanto acendia a luz - Está acordada ainda?-

"Sasuke-kun ?" Ela arregalou os olhos, o Uchiha estava deitado do lado dela, com aquele olhar sedutor, e sem camisa.. esperando uma resposta..

- Eu..sonhei..- Ela não sabia se ainda era sonho,mas era estranho..

-Volte a dormir- Ele disse apagando a luz

Alguns minutos se passaram e ela continuava ali ,acordada e pensando..

- Sasuke...-

- O que foi Sakura ?- Ele acendeu a luz do abajur de novo, e olhava para ela

"Será que ainda estou sonhando Kami-sama?" Ela perguntava em pensamento..

- Sakura? Você tá bem? – Ele perguntava arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Acho que sim eu...- Foi então que ela reparou na mão esquerda do Uchiha,e olhou para a sua mão também.. "Aliança?! Será que..."

- Sakura está me ouvindo? -

- Nós..casamos Sasuke?-

-Sim,faz dois meses que nós casamos ..-

- Me belisca?-

- Pra que?- Ele perguntou intrigado, com as perguntas de Sakura

- Quero saber se é real mesmo -

- Sakura..você precisa..- Ele parou e pensou..não era a primeira vez naqueles dois meses que ela acordava de noite assustada e fazendo a mesma pergunta... "É ela ainda não se acostumou totalmente.."

- Sas..- Ela nem terminou de falar e sentiu os lábios do Uchiha encostarem nos seus.

E as mãos dele acariciavam as coxas da esposa, enquanto ele interrompia o beijo por alguns instantes..

-Acredita agora?-

-Hãã...É difícil acreditar..- Ela sorria..

-Eu estou falando sério, senhora Uchiha – Ele disse num tom sarcástico, chegando mais perto dela e beijando seu pescoço, fazendo um calafrio percorrer o corpo de Sakura

"Sasuke-kun" Ela repetia a todo instante em pensamento

-É verdade então..nós...Casamos?-

-Já disse que sim, Você me irrita...sabia?- Ele disse dando um dos seus raros sorrisos..

- Sim!! Disso eu tenho certeza - Ela riu

"Sakura, me irrita por ser tão bonita" Ele pensava olhando aqueles olhos

verde-esmeralda ..e acariciando os cabelos rosados da jovem

-Aishiteru, Uchiha ... Sasuke-

Mal terminou de falar, ela foi surpreendida pelas palavras do Uchiha

-Aishiteru- Num tom baixo, como que receoso de demonstrar seus sentimentos,

Ela olhou nos olhos dele , que não esperou que ela falasse nada, ele já a estava beijando mais calorosamente que da outra vez..

Ele não sabia como aquilo a deixava feliz, "MEU marido.." ela ria em pensamento, pois gostou do emprego do pronome possessivo se referindo a Sasuke..

Cada vez que ele olhava para ela, sua face ainda enrubescia, cada vez que ele a beijava seu coração acelerava, como si fosse a primeira vez, e cada vez que ela ouvia "Uchiha...

Sakura" , ela se sentia completa e sorria de orelha a orelha, tinha casado com o homem , que um dia fora o garoto com quem sonhava dez da infância, porém tinha certeza que era muito melhor que em seus sonhos , muito melhor, agora era REAL .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Essa OneShot surgiu de uma inspiração súbita que eu tive a noite -hehe- **

**afinal a Sakura não é a única que sonha com o Sasuke-kun ; **

**Espero que gostem e se deixarem Reviews o Sasuke vai fazer uma visita pra vcs ;**

**JaNe**


End file.
